Kuroko no Basuke: Akashi x Reader- Shogi Master
by OtakuNekoSan
Summary: "I'm assuming you are not an inexperienced player, yes?" You nod, and Akashi begins moving the pieces back to their starting positions. He picks up a King piece, before looking you in the eye, a small smile now present on his face. "Care for a match?"
1. Chapter 1

_A six-year-old girl stared blankly at the chess board in front of her, blinking, confused._

_"What's this, auntie?"_

_"Something that you could do with that ridiculous brain of yours. I should have known something was strange about you the moment you were born...!"_

_The girl continued staring at the board._

_"...What am I supposed to do with this?"_

_"Don't ask me! You're a child genius, aren't you? Your knowledge surpasses even that of college professors- and you're only six! Do you know how disgusting that is...?"_

_The woman stares down at the young girl, contempt shining clearly in her eyes. "I had to take care of you since your parents wrote it in their will, but honestly, I'd rather throw you out somewhere. Unfortunately, the law doesn't allow that. Why don't you try using this game to actually do something other than reading all the time, huh?"_

_With those words, she lets out a huff of air and turns, heading out the door and slamming it close._

_And the six-year-old girl continues staring at the chess board in front of her, still blinking, still confused._

* * *

Rakuzan High, a high school for the elite. You had gotten in because your aunt had urged you to get into the prestigious high school after you moved- so she could brag about your accomplishments and how she had brought you up. You had full intentions to fail, but the exam ended up being a tad too simple- and as a result, you breezed through it so quickly you didn't even realize you had gotten every question right- much unlike your original forethought.

But now that you had gotten accepted into the high school, it was too late for regrets- you had to attend. But you aimed to appear 'stupid' or at least 'average' in the school. Geniuses were great, but they were the ones who were ostracized in society.

You most definitely did not want to be ostracized.

Thus, on the first day of class, you tried to appear as hyper and as loud as possible, to create the illusion that you were one of those funny little pompous girls who got in because of their parents' money. And if anyone asked, you would simply say that your parents were dead, and that your aunt saved their so called fortune for your schooling funds.

There was no way you were letting your classmates know you were a scholarship student.

Before school, the teacher led you down the hallway to the door of your classroom. You took a deep breath, fully prepared to begin your little act.

"Today we have a new transfer student," You heard the teacher say from behind the double doors of the classroom. "Please enter, (Last Name)."

You plaster a smile on your face and open the door, before closing it behind you and glancing around the classroom.

Putting it simply, it was grand. The tables were of fine mahogany, the chairs with cushions on them. The floor was covered with white tiles which shone when hit with sunlight. Computers- most likely belonging to each student- were placed on each desk, along with a couple of pencils and notebooks. At the front of the room, a small podium stood before the blackboard, which stretched from one side of the wall to the other.

Well, you would most definitely enjoy sitting in your desk.

"My name is (Last Name), (First Name)," You announce, grinning widely. "I'm a new student here, but I hope we can get along!"

'That should have been a convincing introduction,' you think to yourself. The teacher smiles.

"Why don't you sit over there, (Last Name)? The seat in front of Akashi is empty." He points in the direction of a male with crimson hair, and you nod at the teacher, before walking over and pulling out the chair, seating yourself in it. You turn around and smile at him.

"Hi! Akashi-san, is it? I hope we can get along-"

"The lessons are starting. Unless you want to miss some important information, you'd better turn around and pay attentions."

You blink a couple of times.

Oh.

He was one of those genius people like you. One look at his eyes told you everything. His reaction made it seem like you had fooled him, so you assumed your act was good enough. You turn around to look at the board as the teacher began the lessons.

After thirty minutes, you found yourself nodding off a bit. Under normal circumstances, you would have woken yourself up, but falling asleep seemed to fit the type of student you were going for, so you allowed yourself to doze off a little bit. Only, after a couple minutes, you were startled back to reality by a voice.

"(Last Name)? I was asking if you had learned this yet- if you have, could you please answer the question on the board?"

The teacher looked at you, slight disdain now showing in his eyes.

It was working.

You scanned over the problem on the board, still slightly sleepy.

"Note that lim f(x) = 0. Also, f(x) times a is less than or equal to f(x) times g(x) which is less than or equal to f(x) times b. So, f(x) times a is equal to 0 times-"

You stop, snapping back awake now that you realized that you were mumbling the answer half asleep. You laugh nervously, when you notice the classmates and teachers all staring at you, somewhat astonished.

Oh crap.

"J-just kidding! I think it's something like that so..."

The teacher blinked a couple of times, before clearing his throat.

"U-um, then, why don't we have Sakamoto answer the problem...?"

The boy named Sakamoto got up and walked over to the white board- which you quickly realized you should have done. Actually, you shouldn't have tried answering the problem at all. You cursed inwardly, and reminded yourself never to let your personality concentration slip again.

Class ended after another fifteen minutes, and you found yourself quickly surrounded by classmates.

"That was amazing, (Last Name)-san! You know how to solve those problems? You didn't even work it out..."

"Ahaha..." You smile nervously at the girl looking at you. "I've seen that same problem before so I happen to remember the answer-"

"That's not possible." A voice spoke from behind you, causing the students around you to all look. You turn to see Akashi staring at you intently.

"Unless you have photographic memory, it is not logical that a person would remember a single question."

You almost frown.

Almost.

"Well, Akashi-san, I happen to have looked at that problem last night when looking at some textbooks at the library to see what we would be studying at school."

The redhead raises his eyebrows.

"You go to the library? I did not get that vibe from you."

You nearly curse aloud at what you had let slip. Genius or not, concocting a fake personality and keeping it up was difficult.

"My niece dragged me there so she could get an encyclopedia for her college assignment."

'Which was partially true," you think to yourself. What was this boy's problem? He seemed to be trying to decode you like some kind of puzzle. You two lock eyes for a minute, glaring at each other, before he speaks slowly.

"You need to learn," he begins, his eyes narrowing, "that only those who serve me can look me in the eye."

A shudder runs down your spine as he says this, and he gets up, before stalking out of the classroom. You sigh, before turning back around.

"Uwaa! You talked to Akashi-kun!" one of girls squealed, excitement shining in her eyes.

"...Is he actually popular among the girls? You've got to be kidding me."

"Of course he is! He's super hot, you know! At Rakuzan, we prioritize studies- but that doesn't mean the girls won't fawn over any cool guys. As it happens, Akashi is one of the most-wanted boys at this school!"

"I see."

For that stoic boy to be popular was not as startling as you had expected. You had noticed that he was quite handsome- his heterochromatic eyes made him look...'exotic'. That was apparently a big hit nowadays. You force a smile, before getting up.

"I'm going to go take a look around the school."

"Oh. Do you want us to come with you?"

You look at the girls, who were looking at you expectantly, and smile as happily as you manage.

"No thanks. I think I'll be okay. See you guys later!"

With that, you turn at head quickly out of the room before any of them could follow you.

* * *

Shogi. That was the only thing on your mind right now. After a day of stressful acting, you really needed a way to relax. You weren't really looking forward to going home, since your aunt probably invited the neighbors over to chat. A sigh escapes your parted lips as you open the door to the classroom and step inside.

A ray of sunlight falls on a desk in the front of the room by the window, catching your eye. The flicker of light shines upon a familiar wooden surface, and you find yourself heading towards it.

A chessboard sat on the mahogany desk, the pieces all in starting position. You look around the classroom, curious to see if anyone had left the chessboard. When no one enters the classroom, you slowly eased yourself into a seat, and draw in a deep breath, before breathing out slowly.

Your hands brush the top of the board, moving over the individual pieces, your eyes closed.

_King. Rook. Bishop. Generals. _

You drew in another deep breath, and breath out again.

_Knights. Lances. Pawns._

Your eyes open slightly, and you feel in sync with the chessboard. Whoever it belonged to had clearly taken good care of their equipment. The board was clean and smooth, the pieces pristine as if they had just come out of the package.

Shogi was your favorite past time. In the game, you could actually use your knowledge by playing against yourself, and forget about the stupor of classes, the attitude of your aunt. While it was ironic you disliked your aunt but liked the game she had given you, Shogi had a pull that you simply couldn't resist. As far as you knew, you couldn't go three days without touching the board and pieces at least one time.

You brush your hand over a pawn, and move it forward. With that simple action, you find yourself playing the game, hands moving fluidly over the board, eyes darting around, theories and tactics spiraling through your head.

After a good thirty minutes, you had put the white king into check. You take a deep breath, leaning backwards in your chair, contemplating the king's next move.

"That looks interesting."

A sudden voice startles you from your thoughts, and you turn to find yourself face to face with Akashi.

"The King is being checked by a Knight and a Pawn... You broke through the Yagura castle..." The redhead stares at the board, seemingly contemplating the situation for a couple of minutes.

"In this situation, it would be the best if the King moved..." Akashi moves his hand and shifts the King.

"Here."

He meets your eyes, and you stare back, appalled.

"...You play Shogi?" You breathed out, excitement dancing in your eyes.

"..."

The heterochromatic boy sits himself down on the other side of you, before inclining his head slightly. He evaluates the board.

"Impressive."

You flush suddenly at his unexpected compliment.

"I'm assuming you are not an inexperienced player, yes?"

You nod, and Akashi begins moving the pieces back to their starting positions. He picks up a King piece, before looking you in the eye, a small smile now present on his face.

"Care for a match?"

* * *

You stared at the board, furrowing your eyebrows. You were just one move away from checkmating him- and he had somehow gotten to you first. You sigh, before leaning back.

"You got me."

Akashi smirks at the half-astonished look on your face.

"I always win."

You glare at him, before muttering under your breath.

"Damn cocky bastard."

The redhead narrows his eyes.

"Oh? So you think you can do better? Why don't you try again?"

You suddenly leap forward, excitement shining in your eyes.

"Y-you mean we can play again?"

Akashi begins moving the pieces back into place.

"You are not bad at all, so yes, we can play again. It's been a while since I've met someone who has nearly checkmated me."

He taps the lance which was a couple squares away from his king, and you smile.

Maybe in this school, you wouldn't be too alone.


	2. Chapter 2

You groaned, running your hands through your (hair length) tresses. The sun was setting outside the classroom, and you were feeling beyond frustrated.

You had played four games against Akashi, and you only won one of them. Only one.

This was probably the first time you had ever lost so badly to somebody.

The redhead sitting across from you sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"I am going to get going now."

You're jolted from your thoughts, and you look up to see him staring at you, a slight smirk on his face. He then gets up and begins putting the Shogi pieces away.

"U-um..."

"Yes?"

"D-do you think we can play again tomorrow?" You curse. Why the hell were you stuttering?

"...Well, I do not mind."

You look up at Akashi, who was now towering over you, as you were still sitting down. He picks up his backpack and turns, before leaving the classroom promptly, leaving you alone to contemplate the strange encounter.

* * *

You aunt was never much of a patient woman. She hated it when you cried- not that you did that often- and would easily get frustrated with her daughter, who she wanted you to call 'sister'. You did so when she was present, but as soon as she left, you would call the girl by her given name, Sakura. Honestly, she seemed more comfortable with that as well.

As a result, you weren't exactly most surprised when you got home and your aunt immediately swooped on you.

"Where have you been?" She barked out, her beady eyes narrowing at your calm face.

"Out."

She is clearly dissatisfied by your answer, but lets out a short "hmmph" before turning around and heading back to the kitchen to cook dinner. You sigh, before taking off your shoes and entering your house, heading up the stairs to your room.

Your room was plain compared to the extravagance the downstairs was decorated with. You were never allowed into your aunt's room, and you had only seen Sakura's room a couple of times, when you were doing the laundry. As soon as you entered your bedroom, you threw your backpack on the floor and flopped onto the bed, rolling around, before sighing again upon remembering the homework you had to do.

You sit up rigidly, opening your backpack, only to suddenly freeze upon what you see.

This was not your backpack.

You open and close the bag, inspecting it, hoping dearly you had not made a mistake, taking the wrong backpack. The exterior of the backpack was identical to yours- it was the same for all students, though some decorated their bags with keychains and accessories. However, the content of the backpack held many neat notebooks, a basketball wrist band, a wallet, and a cellphone.

Oh crap.

You had taken Akashi's backpack by mistake. Or rather, he took yours.

You remember he had set his backpack down next to yours upon entering the classroom earlier when the two of you began to play Shogi. You groan, wanting to scream at the stupid mistake you had made. You ponder the situation, before deciding to call your cellphone with his. As you reach for Akashi's phone, however, it begins ringing.

You quickly pick up, and a familiar voice breathes into your ear.

"Hello?"

You grin, realizing that the redhead had gotten the same idea as you had. He must have noticed the mix-up a couple of minutes ago.

"Akashi, I presume? I see you noticed you have my backpack."

"Ah. So you realized too."

"I was going to call, but it seems you beat me to it. Should we meet up somewhere to exchange?" You cursed inwardly at how stuffy this conversation sounded, but anything less would seem unsophisticated in the presence of Akashi Seijurou.

"Yes, that sounds fine. How about the park a couple blocks away from Rakuzan?"

"Okay. I will meet you there in a few minutes."

You sigh as you hang up. He had similar habits to you, a phone that was usually left unlocked. In addition, he liked keeping his backpack orderly- but that seemed like something all Rakuzan students would practice. You stand up and stretch a bit, before grabbing a jacket and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" A voice demanded from behind you when you reached for the doorknob. You smile as brightly as you could manage, and reply.

"My backpack got mixed up with a classmate's, mother." You purposely emphasize the word, doing your best to ignore the foul taste it left in your mouth. "I'm simply going to get it back to do my homework."

Your aunt stands there for a minute, contemplating whether you were lying or not, before finally allowing you to leave. You turn and exit the house, another sigh escaping your parted lips.

Your thoughts wandered to the school clubs, and you pondered over what you should try out. There were many choices, seeing that Rakuzan was an extremely prestigious school. You had taken archery in middle school- but you wanted to try something different.

"Ah. You came."

You see Akashi standing at the park, backpack in hand. You walk over to him swiftly, before handing his backpack back to him, and taking yours from his hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two of you stand in silence for a minute, before he speaks.

"You...didn't seem like the intelligent type."

You snort. "Well, I'm not."

"Hmm..." The redhead eyes you, his heterochromatic orbs piercing, and you try not to flinch. Suddenly, a voice calls out from the distance.

"Akashi-sama! Where have you gone?"

You try not to laugh when you see Akashi's eye twitch, his lips flattening into a straight line. A butler runs over to him, slightly out of breath.

"Akashi-sama! You must tell me where you go before you run off! It is my duty to look after you!"

"Silence. I can handle a small walk on my own, I'm sure."

"Y-yes, of course, but-"

"We're going back."

With those words, Akashi turns around and leaves, without bothering to say a quick 'farewell'. You click your tongue in annoyance, before turning around and heading home yourself.

"...I'm hungry..."

* * *

The following day, you arrive to Rakuzan slightly earlier than you intended. You were at your locker, changing out of your shoes, when you noticed a letter inside the small metal box. Frowning, you open the letter.

'3:00 p.m. sharp, gym. Do not be late.'

The letter wasn't signed, but you had a good idea who it came from. Only one person in the entire school spoke with such a crisp, businesslike tone- or at least you hoped so. You heaved a small sigh, before folding the letter back up and tossing it in the garbage bin.

You weren't going to the gym- it sounded boring. You stretch a bit, before walking down the hallway and making your way to the classroom.

x x x

"(First Name)."

You looked up from your book. School had ended, and you decided to finish some homework at school, considering how your aunt had mentioned she would have guests over for dinner. Of course, you made sure to wait until everyone had left, just so your little act wouldn't be ruined.

"Yes?"

"I believe I told you to come to the gym."

Akashi stood before you in his basketball uniform, eyes narrowed in irritation. You sighed, leaning back in your chair.

"Well, Seijurou- since you are nice enough to call me by my first name- unfortunately, I have no interest whatsoever in what you are doing in the gym after school."

The redhead stares at you, his face stoic for a moment. You grin triumphantly, and turn back to your homework when suddenly you are yanked from you chair and slung over a certain someone's shoulder.

"W-wait what-" You stutter, confused and flustered. "Let go of me, you arrogant bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" Akashi walks out of the classroom, carrying you with apparent ease- which was no surprise to you, considering that you had a rather small stature. You weren't exactly pampered over your entire life, after all.

"I'm resorting to force. You refused to obey, and so, you need to be punished."

"I'm not some damn dog, Akashi Seijurou!"

"That's right, you aren't. Dogs are obedient."

You groan in embarrassment when you see the students who had stayed for club activities staring. Apparently being paraded through the hallways on Akashi's shoulders was more embarrassing for you than him. Then again, considering his popularity, that was probably true.

By the time you reached the gym, you had given up on struggling. You sighed as the redhead set you down on the gym floor.

"Well? What do you want?"

Heterochromatic eyes bore into you, and Akashi spoke after a couple of seconds.

"Devise a tactic for our next practice game."

You blink, a bit confused at his words.

"Why would I need to do that? Don't you already come up with the strategies-"

"Yes, but I do not have that much time on my hands, (First Name). I would like to pass the job onto somebody else, and considering your intelligence, that should be no problem."

You run your hand through your hair, another quiet sigh escaping your lips. "Who is this practice game against?"

"Ogunishi High."

"...Wouldn't that be an easy win, considering that they have you on the team?"

"The second string is playing, not the first. I'm sure that your strategy should help them achieve victory. Or am I wrong?" He glances at you, his eyes displaying a teasing glint.

"...You sure know how to get on my nerves."

"Of course. I know everything."

"Cocky bastard..." you mumble under your breath, wanting to hit him. Then you groan.

"Fine, I'll do it. But just for this one match, okay?"

"...We'll see about that, (First Name)."

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who did not see the note I put on my profile, I will be moving all of my fanfiction to here: OtakuNekoSan

This is because I discovered that reader inserts are not permitted on ; I will not update here regularly anymore. Maybe once in a while~ But check my quotev for regular updates~!


End file.
